The World of Pokemon/Volcanion arrives at the Airship/Volcanion Falls down
This is the scene where the beginning of the movie goes with the World of Pokemon, then Volcanion arrives at the airship battling Mega Alakazam, Mega Glalie and the Villains, and then Dohga throws two devices stuck on Volcanion and then Mega Glalie fires Freeze Dry and Volcanion falls down goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (The movie begins with all species of Pokemon) Narrator: '''The world of Pokemon, Brimming with beauty, variety and majesty, As the most mysterious and magnificent creatures on this planet, there are over seven hundred species of Pokemon, and they can be found wherever one looks! (As the Pokeball transforms into the world they zoom in, as 9 screens of Pokemon attacks appear, then we see Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie, As they evolve into mid evolution and then Final Evolution, Then we see People and Pokemon live together in harmony) '''Narrator: '''Pokemon have many different skills and abilities, and a through a phenomenon called Evolution, They are able to grow, and change. Most people and Pokémon live happy and peaceful lives together as friends and companions. (Now we go to Korrina summons her Lucario) '''Narrator: And, there are the Pokémon trainers, who join forces with Pokémon as battle partners. Displaying there skills and competitive arenas everywhere. And because of the strong bond between trainer and Pokémon, a new power phenomenon has a reason. (As Alain touches his Mega Ring and Charizard Mega evolves into Charizard X and Korrina touches her Keystone and mega evolves Lucario into Mega Lucario and begin to fight) Narrator: During battle, the trainer's keystone can have a particular secretion reaction with a Pokémon's mega stone. This results in a temporary but profound in crease in the power of Pokémon. This transformation is known as Mega Evolution. (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower and Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere. Now we go to all bunch of Legendary Pokémon appeared on the screen) Narrator: The mystery of Pokémon perhaps it is that mystery, that exist that the very heart of the world itself. (Now we go to the airship floating in the sky. Inside the ship the villains spots something on the radar) Levi: I've got it on screen. Cherie: What do you know. Coming back here to get it, huh? Bird-Brain: Go deal with that Pokémon. Verminious Snaptrap: As you wish. Let's go. Klorgbane the Destroyer Right away. (Back outside of the airship, we see the Mythical Pokémon named Volcanion flying towards the ship and then lands) Zach Varmitech: Well what do you know. Miss Power: It's the Legendary Pokémon, who tries to rescue another Pokémon! Etemon: You want to fight? Myotismon: Destroy that Pokémon! Levi: We don't think so! We're not simply going to hand it over! (He throws two Pokéballs summoning Alakazam and Glalie) Mega Wave! (He unleashes Mega Wave and painfully forcing Alakazam and Glalie to mega evolve) Klorgbane the Destroyer: Attack! (Mega Glalie fights Volcanion, while Mega Alakazam uses it's five spoons to attack, but Volcanion defend itself using it's arm) Gaston Gourmand: You're coming with us! (Levi throws a band and gets on Volcanion's left leg) Etemon: Excellent! Throw another one! Levi: Right! (He throws another band to get on Volcanion's right leg, but Volcanion jumps and crushes it) Levi: Use Freeze-Dry! (Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry freezing Volcanion) Myotismon: Now use Gyro Ball! (Mega Glalie uses Gyro Ball and hits Volcanion in ice and then falls down to the sky, As the screen turns black, Then Titles appear as flames and gears appears, As we reveal the title: Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, As Water and Fire Collide into an explosion) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes